


For Now

by TheTruthBetween



Series: smut_69 [2]
Category: Taken (Movie 2008)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smut_69 Prompt #5: Ring</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Beware the Purple... I so shouldn't write when I haven't slept... LOL

"Don't think," Lenore breathed against Bryan's lips, her hands cupping the back of his head, holding him against her as they kissed.

"Lenny... God, Lenny," Bryan groaned, his hands sliding over her body, pulling her against him as they stumbled through his living room, bumping into the wall.

Lenore arched into him, using the wall as leverage to jump up and wrap her legs around his waist, pressing her center tightly against the erection hidden by his jeans. "I need you," she whispered between deep kisses.

"I missed you," Bryan returned, turning them from the wall and carrying Lenore down the hall to his bedroom, holding her as she yanked her own shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor before he laid her down on the bed.

"Hurry," Lenore urged, running her hands restlessly over Bryan's arms and shoulders, biting her lip and moving her hands to remove her pants when he straightened to shed his own clothing. When they were both naked, her legs parted automatically for him to settle between, knees coming up to frame his hips.

Taking himself in hand, Bryan slowly slid inside, the grasp of Lenore's body still familiar even after twelve years. "Lenny," he groaned quietly as he seated himself fully within her.

"God, Bryan," Lenore gasped in response, pulling her knees further up to wrap her legs around his hips, allowing him to sink even deeper into her.

Bryan pressed his face against Lenore's neck, drawing out slowly before pushing back in, both moaning together at the sensation. Unable to stop once he'd started, he began to stroke into his ex-wife steadily, breathing in the scent of her hair and listening to the soft sounds of pleasure that poured from her throat.

Moving against him in tandem, Lenore began to cry out softly each time he filled her, heat and desire and feelings long thought dead twisting her into a halcyonic hurricane, content and impassioned. "More," she breathed, and threw her head back when he shifted his hips, his tip hitting just right inside her.

Grunting quietly now with each thrust, Bryan slid his mouth over Lenore's bared throat, biting and kissing and licking at the sensitive skin until she was crying out beneath him, quaking and pulsing, calling his name and tightening around him. It only took filling her twice more before he lost control himself, hips jerking against hers as he spilled into her.

As they both came down, panting, Bryan rolled to the side, Lenore curling against him, a hand on his chest and her cheek pressed to his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered.

Bryan covered her hand with his, and the skin-warmed metal of her wedding and engagement rings pressed into his palm. He glanced down at their hands, murmuring, "For what? Helping you cheat on your husband?"

Lenore tilted her head, looking up at him. "For making me feel like a woman again. Stuart... I didn't marry him for love. I married him for Kim, so she would have a stable family to grow up in."

Guilt lanced through Bryan's chest and he said, "Lenny..." before she cut him off with fingers over his lips.

"Don't say anything, Bryan," Lenore whispered. "What's done is done, we can't go back. All we can do is try and figure things out from where they are now."

Smiling a little, Bryan wrapped his arms around his ex-wife, pulling her closer to him and closing his eyes. At least, for now, it was enough to hold her again.


End file.
